bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomberman Complete Encyclopedia
Super Bomberman Complete Encyclopedia is a book that covers information over the first four Bomberman games on the Super Famicom as well as the first two Bomberman games on the Game Boy. It provides detailed information on the games' characters, enemy characters, bosses, passwords, stages, and strategies. It was published by Shogakukan. Contents The following games are covered in this book: *''Super Bomberman'' *''Super Bomberman 2'' *''Super Bomberman 3'' *''Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W'' *''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!'' *''Bomberman GB (2)'' Friends of Bomberman Large Gathering This section begins on page 5. Listed here are White Bomberman, Indy Bomber, and the World Bombers and five types of Louie from Super Bomberman 3. The AI behavior of each of the World Bombers and the Louies' special techniques are described. Boss Characters Large Gathering This section begins on page 21. Listed here are the bosses from each of the covered games, the Dastardly Bombers (sans Pretty Bomber, who is listed in the previous section), Professor Bagura, and the World Bombers who appear as bosses in Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W. Stats and strategies are provided for each boss. The Dastardly Bombers are described in terms of their appearances as mini-bosses in Super Bomberman 2. Small Fry Characters Large Gathering This section begins on page 57. All enemy characters from the covered games are listed here, along with stats and descriptions of their behaviors. ''Bomberman GB 2'' This section begins on page 97. It opens with a "World Guide", which explains the modes of play. A list of each stage and their alternate modes follows. The section closes with a list of passwords for each stage, the Full Power password, and the traditional 5656 password for the Battle Mode. ''Super Bomberman 3'' This section begins on page 119. It opens with a "World Guide", which explains the goal of destroying Core Mechanisms and the usage of Louies. Features of the Battle Game, such as the PK Bomber and Bad Bomber, and some "interesting" Battle Stages (Peekaboo, Spitfire, and Jungle Boogie) are described. Next, each of the six Normal Game stages are detailed, including passwords, traps, and strategies. Finally, passwords and tricks are provided for the unlocking of secret features, such as Full Power, Hard Mode, and Golden Bomber. ''Panic Bomber W'' This section begins on page 141. It opens with a "World Guide", which describes basic gameplay. Next, each of the game's stages are outlined, with passwords provided. The section closes with secret passwords and tricks to unlock features such as the Chaining Rocket, Stage Select, and Sound Test. ''Super Bomberman 2'' This section begins on page 155. It opens with a "World Guide", which includes an overview of the game's plot and a note that passwords may only allow the player to begin at the first area of any stage. Some "interesting" Battle Stages are described (Slippery Tunnel, B-1 Circuit, and Matango Jump). Next, the Normal Game's stages and some of their traps are briefly described, and passwords are provided. The section closes with the Full Power password for each stages as well as the trick to unlocking the jump capability in all Battle Game stages. ''Super Bomberman'' This section begins on page 165. It opens with a "World Guide", which includes an overview of the game's plot. Some "interesting" Battle Stages are described (Belt Zone, Tunnel Zone, and Light Zone). Next, each of the Normal Game's six stages are briefly described, with complete password lists and general strategies. Finally, the passwords and secrets to unlocking Mini Bomber, the Sound Test, and Stock Up are given. ''Bomberman GB'' This section begins on page 177. It opens with a "World Guide", which outlines the basics of the game. Some "interesting" Battle Stages are described (Coma Zone, Ice Zone, and Burn Zone). What follows is a brief summary of each of the game's eight rounds, including boss, trap, and item information. Lastly, the passwords for unlocking all techniques for the first stage and for unlocking Endless Showdown are given. Index One index lists subjects by name, the other lists them by the game in which they appeared. Category:Books Category:Super Bomberman Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W Category:Bomberman GB Category:Bomberman GB (2)